Code Breaking - Anontale Oneshot
by Zaphire the Above
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day. A normal meeting with her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. How did the kid even manage to start breaking the Code? He didn't know...


It was one of those days. Nothing special, just…a normal day if Sans had anything to say about it. The snow was falling lightly though the snow never got any deeper than just above the ankles. Some days it snowed, others it didn't but it didn't bother the small skeleton. His hands were on his hips as he gazed upon the large purple doors of the Ruins where a goat monster named Toriel was hidden. It was supposed to be just another day of sharing jokes and quips, but she hasn't shown up yet and she was supposed to be here.

 _Maybe the kid showed up earlier than usual._ Sans thought to himself as a look of worry floated across his face. _It wouldn't be the first time the kid did this either._

He was about to leave when he heard her voice coming from behind the door, "Are…you there Sans?" At this, the skeleton let out a shaky breath before chuckling. "You had me worried there Tori. You were late." His friend was silent which was unusual since she would laugh and tease him about worrying over her. Sans could practically hear her saying it now.

 _"_ _You're acting like a hen my friend. Are you suuure you're a boy~?" Toriel teased and Sans just groaned, pulling his hood over his face as a bright blue blush lit up his cheek bones…_

"Sans? Are you okay out there?" Her voice sounded worried, like she had been trying to get his attention for a while. "I'm fine Tori, just remembering something." Sans replied smoothly, trying to get her to stop worrying. She went silent at this. Very unusual day indeed…

"Oh, okay."

Sans raised an eyebrow ridge at this. "Tori, you're worrying me here." Sans spoke in a teasing tone, but he really did feel a hint of worry for her. "Nothing, just…thinking about how to word my question." _Uh oh…_ Sans thought. _Is she going to ask me to protect the kid? I don't even know if this run will be a Genocide one or not!_ Before Sans could even speak up the goat monster spoke in a rush, her tone hushed like she was trying to be sneaky. "Sans, my friend, please. Whatever you do, if a human comes out of here, please…"

Sans swallowed, prepared to say his usual line of "Sure Tori, I'll look out for the kid." And she'd ask "Kid…?" and he'd go, "Just a hunch." And they'd leave it at that before they parted ways for the final time until the end. If it was a Pacifist Run they'd meet after the kid fought Flowey, if Genocide, then they'd never meet again until the next RESET. Same thing with a Neutral Run.

"Keep an eye on them…"  
"Sure T-"  
"I…don't trust them."

Sans started at this, confused as he blinked his eye sockets. "Come again?" He was _sure_ that Toriel would say "Protect them".

"I-I don't trust them. They k-keep looking at the k-knives and giving me strange looks." O-oh no… Sans placed his hands onto the double doors when he stepped closer to it. "Tori-"

"I have to go now my friend…"

Sans was bored out of his mind as he tapped his fingers against the wood of his sentry station. The cold of the snow didn't bother him, he was a skeleton after all, so he had no body heat to lose nor any nerves to feel the cold. All he could feel though was the breeze. His cheek was resting in his other hand as he watched his fingers tapping against the wood before he stopped when he heard snow crunching underneath small feet.

 _It was time._

Sans gave the kid a cheeky smile as they stopped in front of his station. Though they seemed…different. "Sup kid?" He greeted with a lazy wink of his eye socket. They only glared at him before dumping a small bag onto the wooden surface. Sans raised an eyebrow ridge as he straightened up and gingerly started to open the bag. "Aw kid, you shouldn't have." He teased with a chuckle that instantly died when he saw what was inside.

A golden flower petal.

"Kid," Sans started as he picked it up.

 _Flowey's petal-_

Sans looked up at them, a dark look on his face. _And already they're killing monsters. That would explain why they're different this time around._ Sans thought to himself as the kid looked _proud_ of themselves for their actions. "Well kid, if you wanted to send me the head of your enemy as a warning," Sans started, a humorless smile gracing his face. "You failed spectacularly at it." Besides, even if Flowey was one of the only ones who knew about the RESETs, he hated the yellow flower.

The kid looked absolutely murderous as their small dust coated hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Since you were so kind to give me a gift, I have one in return~" Sans sang and at this the kid looked curious, if still angry for some reason.

Suddenly, his eye was glowing cyan and three Gaster Blasters formed behind the kid, aiming at them. It was way to early for this but they weren't supposed to kill Flowey until the end. Until Sans was already gone. _They were breaking the code._

"Sayonara kiddo."

And the Gaster Blasters evaporated the two of them. Sending them back to the beginning…

Sans blinked as he found himself waking up from his bed.

Three whole days before the kid would come again...


End file.
